


Politics and Kisses

by dderidex



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, also why is there nothing on these two, and why is tynnra pamlo in zero fics at all, literally just fluff that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dderidex/pseuds/dderidex
Summary: After returning from a council meeting, Tynnra just wants to relax. Mon tries to talk more politics, but she isn't having any of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i've never written a fic before so hope this is fine! please feel free to leave suggestions/critiques
> 
> also my only two writing styles are 100% dialogue or 100% non-dialogue (I write better non-dialogue but the characters need to talk so...this is basically all dialogue)

The council meeting ended in a disagreement. Again. It seemed like they could rarely reach an understanding now. Mon Mothma couldn't help but let out a sigh.

“Nothing we do is helping. If we keep arguing like this, the Rebellion is going to tear itself apart.”

“That's true,” Senator Pamlo said, “but we must persist. If we give up hope, the Empire is sure to take over.” She slid her hand into Mon's and smiled. “It's been a long day. We need some rest.”

“You're right. Let's head back to our quarters and try to relax.”

Tynnra chuckled. “I like how you said, 'try' to relax.”

“I haven't relaxed since I was ten years old, and if I know you well enough, you haven't either.”

“Close. I was eleven when I stopped relaxing.”

They reached their quarters and immediately dropped to their shared bed, exhausted. After a minute in silence, Mon turned to Tynnra.

“Honey, what happens if the council can't ever agree on anything? I mean, if the Rebellion falls, then-”

“Mon?”

“Yes?”

“I thought you said we were going to try to relax.”

“Oh. Right.”

“I know, let's do this. For one hour, we don't think about politics at all.”

“One whole hour? What happens if I do?”

“Well, then I guess I'll just have to kiss you,” Tynnra said, giggling.

“That doesn't sound too bad,” Mon smiled. “I'd become a politician if that's how I'd be treated.”

“You are a politician, sweetie.”

“Well, maybe that's why I became one. It's much more rewarding than standing around talking about the Empire.”

Tynnra leaned over and softly kissed Mon's cheek. “Please don't,” she whispered.

“Don't what?” Mon asked.

“Don't talk about politics.”

“But if the punishment for talking politics is getting to kiss you, I'd gladly talk about Tarkin all day long,” she said, stroking her partner's cheek.

“Now you've done it,” Tynnra giggled. She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to Mon's. After a few seconds, Tynnra broke away and said, “Sweetie, please don't ever mention Tarkin when I'm relaxing again.”

Mon laughed and said, “Don't worry, honey, I won't. But you'll be pleased to know that ~Orson Krennic~-”

“Ew, gross!” Tynnra peppered her face with kisses. “I honestly can't believe that he's still relevant. Nobody in the Rebellion likes him, and nobody in the Empire likes him either. I'm surprised they haven't disposed of him yet.”

“Now look who's talking politics,” Mon teased. “I think that has earned you a kiss.”

The gap between them closed again and this time they locked lips. The moment only lasted a few seconds, however, before a voice was heard outside their door.

“Senators, I have an urgent message, may I come in?”

The couple sighed and broke apart. “Yes, come in,” said Tynnra.

“Senators, we have received urgent information about the Empire and Senator Organa requires your presence. Please follow me.”

“So much for relaxing,” Mon said, as they followed the rebel.

“And for not talking about politics,” added Tynnra, with a smile.


End file.
